Bad Idea
by Charlitta
Summary: A short story about Sookie and Eric and her bad idea. She has questions that need answering and the Viking is the only one that can help her. Or at least that is what she thinks. A lot of teasing, a little bit of pleasing and an open ending
1. Unhurt

none of the characters are mine and they belong Charlaine Harris and True Blood series

and I listened to a review, so here is the new, updated first chapter (without the cliff hanger)... btw, sry for my english and grammar mistakes :)

_"I don't know why I even bother with trying to explain things to you…"_

Sookie was furious. Ever since the "accident" in Dallas, when she tasted Eric's blood for the first time, she had these dreams about him. And they were making her feel very, very strange. She was still in love with Bill, but now she started questioning it. Because, first time she met him, he fed her with blood, and she was beginning to see a greater picture here. Is all her love for Bill just a product of him feeding her with blood? She didn't know. And if there was one thing Sookie Stackhouse hated, it was not knowing why something is happening to her.

She considered asking Bill about it, but that wouldn't help her very much. So she decided to ask next vampire in line – Eric. And he was making it hard on her.

_"So, you finally started using that sweet head of yours" he teased. "I never thought you will need my blood to figure out that Bill was using you from the beginning. And I must admit, it makes me happy to know you are finally starting to see things for what they are."_

_"And what exactly would that be, Mr. Northman"_, Sookie asked with annoyance in her voice. She knew that he knows more than he was telling, but in the same time she was too afraid to learn the whole truth. Nevertheless, she had to, if she wanted to keep her sanity. So she repeated her question, this time with little more respect.

They were standing in his office in Fangtasia, Eric behind the table and she in front of the door, leaning slightly on it. She never felt comfortable here, within the tick walls that protected her from the lust filled space around her. And being near Eric, didn't help much either. Although, she thought people in the bar were disgusting fangbangers, she sometimes thought the same about herself, especially in his proximity. He just was so perfect in any way imagined. Even looking at him made her squirm. And she was certain he could feel her desire, not because of the bond they created, but just by normal instincts. That was the reason why she preferred to stay near the door, with one hand on the knob, ready to run out if he gets too near her.

_"Look at him, standing so tall and proud there. With a smirk on his beautiful face. Doing all of this just to tease me, to make me hyperventilate. But I won't let him do that, I won't!"_ Sookie thought while, unconsciously, she started moving toward the center of room where desk and Eric were. She could see his smirk growing bigger, in the silence after her question, and she started asking herself why she isn't pressing the subject. Everything was so strange, he was nearer and nearer, and she couldn't remember why that is so. But with one blink from him, the spell was broken. She abruptly stopped and looked around herself like she saw the room for the first time.

_"What have you done to me, you you idiot? You can't glamor me, so what was this?" _

_"Lover, relax. This wasn't my fault, it's the connection, when you start thinking about something too hard, connection will start to pull you towards it. And I must say, I'm glad you chosen to think about me."_

_"Go fuck yourself, you pompous ass! I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking why you aren't answering my questions! I knew this was a mistake, good bye!"_

Sookie turned on her heel and rushed to the door, feeling that words like pompous ass won't go well with Eric. And they certainly didn't. In a blink of a second, he had her pinned, with her cheek on the door, and his hand on the back of her head, holding her steady. She started to move, trying to break loose, but he just grabbed her hands with his free arm, and pushed all of his body on her.

_"Why do I always end up in these situations? There must be some reason for it…"_

She could feel the coldness of his body, the muscles ripping underneath his shirt. He was leaning towards her ear, making her shiver in process.

_"Now, Lover, that wasn't so nice of you. Although I know you are a dedicated fan of my ass, there are better ways to show it. And to answer your question – it's not my place to tell you about this, you would never believe me. Better go on and ask your precious Bill, but I don't think he will give you a satisfying response. Maybe if you put some trust into me for change?" _

While talking, Eric slowly let Sookie go and moved away just enough so she can turn and face him. They were still too close for her to feel comfortable, but at least she could look at him in the eyes and see if he was honest with her. And those eyes… She shouldn't have looked. He mesmerized her again, just by the eye contact, nothing more. And she felt herself pulled towards him again, this time aiming for the lips. But just as before, he blinked and the magic was gone.

_"You must understand that, even though I would love to ravish you right here and now, this is not the way it should be. You will just end up hating me because you think I'm doing something against your will, and that is not the case. It's your magic that is making this connection stronger, not mine."_

_"My magic? I don't understand…"_ Sookie felt so lost.

She knew he was trying to protect her from something, but she couldn't understand why. This was Eric, cold-hearted sheriff that did everything for personal gain. And she knew he wanted her, so maybe that was the reason to pretend that he cares. But it didn't feel like it. So lost indeed, with all these questions that had no answers, and the growing bond between somebody she hated in past. It was like everything turned upside down – she was supposed to believe Eric who let her down so many times before, and Bill, her loved one, acted like a stranger. She put her hands on Eric's chest to move him from her, gently, like she was afraid to hurt him. And she didn't even know where that came from. With all of this turmoil inside her mind, she just kept her hands on him, putting her forehead on his chest, breathing slowly and trying to steady herself and clear up her mind. It was Eric that broke the silence, putting a finger underneath her chin so that she looks at him.

_"Your magic Sookie. The very same that is making me act so strange around you. Same one that is both protecting you from dangers and provoking them, in the same time. You will find about it when the time comes. I repeat, trust me just for a while. And to prove to you I don't think of myself in this matter, I will let you leave this office untouched." _With these words, Eric moved Sookie to the side and opened the door, showing her out. _"I don't think I can resist you any longer, so it's better if you just leave. Don't ask me why I'm acting like this, it's a mystery to me as well. Use it while it lasts. I'll see you soon…"_ He bent to her ear again, his lips almost like feathers on her cheek, and said _Lover_ in a husky voice. She couldn't believe he was letting her go so easy, this was so out of character, but she wasn't that stupid to pass the chance of escape.

_"Good bye, I guess." _She mumbled and almost ran outside, searching for her car keys while she moved through the bodies inside bar. She was in desperate need of a fresh air, which was all she was certain about at this point.


	2. Trust issues

none of the characters are mine and they belong Charlaine Harris and True Blood series

She was moving so fast. It was still inexplicable to her why he said those things. And why didn't he try something with her? It was so out of character for him to behave like that. It's not like Sookie wanted to have anything with that pompous ass of a Viking vampire. "_You are sure of that?"_ Her inner mind was going overdrive. The moment she was near the car, everything started to whirl around her and she could have sworn that the ground was nearer than usual. With both of her hands she leaned onto the car roof, supporting herself while closing eyes and hoping the nausea feeling will stop.

"_Why is this happening to me? I was just fine before coming here. And I do know better than to get all worked up over something Eric does or says. I am starting to think that Bill is hiding something from me. Me! He loves me, he always did, from the first moment… Why am I even thinking about this?"_

"_Because you know that I am not lying to you, my Lover"_ said the most erotic voice she had ever heard.

Eric was standing right behind, slowly leaning towards the left side of her face, whispering in her ear.

"_I know I let you go, but I can't really do it Sookie. I just want you too much!"_

And with these words, he turned her towards him, pushing them both into the car behind. Sookie could feel his muscles, his strong hands grabbing her arms, and a very strange scent of northern sea. But there was no time to linger on that thought, because the next moment his lips were on hers. So gentle, but still demanding. There was nothing that she wanted more in that moment, but it felt so wrong.

"_Please, Eric, stop"_ she mumbled trying to pry off of him. But he wasn't letting go. It was as he wanted to suffocate her, sealing his lips onto hers, and not letting her breathe. Not a single punch that she was giving him made Eric moved. It's not like she was hitting him for real - every second passing and she gave less and less resistance. When he finally sensed her giving in to him, he pried himself off. It took every bit of strength and sense he had, but Vampire knew that if he wants Sookie to be his, he has to let her come to him. With a little bit of push in the right direction, of course.

So when Sookie felt Eric's body letting her go, just in the moment when she started to enjoy the kiss, she was extremely surprised. _"Not that you wanted him to keep with it, right?"_ said her conscience. But, at this point she wanted the blond vampire in front of her too much to have that type of conversation with herself.

"_Kiss me Sookie Stackhouse. Give yourself to me!"_ he demanded looking straight to her eyes, not letting her break the contact.

And she stepped into his embrace, putting her arms around Eric's neck.

It was actually easier to do it than she imagined. His proximity was intoxicating and the fact that one moment ago they shared a kiss, wasn't helping the situation. She was giving herself, all of it, to somebody she was afraid of. And she needed reassurance from his eyes that he won't hurt her. Locked up in the embrace, they slowly moved away from the car, just enough so that Eric could launch himself off the ground with his Sookie in arms.

It was the most magnificent feeling she ever experienced. _"Even better than sex with a vampire"_ she made a mental note. They were flying above the city, stars and clouds around them, moving as fast as they did. It was in that moment, that Sookie understood how much she trusts Eric. It shuddered her to a core, that even with all of their fights and apparent hate for each other, she allowed him to carry her into air and to his home. For that was where they were headed for.

He landed slowly in front of a beautiful old mansion, hidden in a forest who knows where. She lost sense of orientation moment her feet were off the ground.

"_You are in the lion's den. And you walked into it willingly. What's wrong with you?"_ was all she could hear, her inner mind yelling at her. _"We were supposed to discuss this whole situation with your boyfriend. Remember him? The guy you fuck and love and care for. Instead you are in arms of your enemy, in front of his lair, God knows where. Only God, because you certainly didn't let anybody else know about your small trip to Eric's office. What are you going to do now, miss Smart Ass?"_

While this inner monologue was happening, she felt strange loss. Eric let her go from his arms and went on the porch, to open the house doors. He was standing in the doorframe, looking gently at her, giving her possibility to say no, one last time. But Sookie decided to do something else. She never did it before and thought with shame about her choice. Old Sookie, brave one, that defies vampires and fights against evil, would never do something so low. But this was a night to try new stuff, so she tried her best at - fainting.


	3. Letting go

none of the characters are mine and they belong Charlaine Harris and True Blood series

"_Sookie, wake up… Lover… Wake up…"_

She was feeling somebody's breath on her face and occasional gentle touch of lips on her forehead. Warmth surrounded her, soft pillows and a blanket, dim light coming across the room. And his presence so near it was both comforting and scary at the same time. Because, next to her side was the most intoxicating being she met in her life. Slowly, her cowardly act of fainting crept back and she understood why she felt so disoriented and why she was in his bed.

"_In his bed!"_ she heard a voice, almost too loud for her to handle. Inner mind kicked right back in, screaming for the fact that he carried her inside the house and put her in his bed. Franticly, Sookie looked under the covers, touching and feeling if her clothes is in place. It seemed like Eric needed just a second to understand what she was checking for, so he leapt from his place next to her.

"_I did not touch you without permission and I never would Sookie Stackhouse! It seems that all my good intentions and behavior around you make you trust me even less. Tell me, do I deserve this from you? All my flaws aside, when did I do something so vile to you, when you treat me like this?" _

"_Eric, I…" _words caught up in Sookie's throat. He looked so betrayed, she didn't think he was even capable of it. Especially not because of something she did. _"Eric, please… I am sorry. It was my first instinct around you. Never did you touch me or hurt me intentionally, but you must admit you lied and deceived me many times." _While saying this, Sookie moved to the edge of the bed, pleading for Eric to understand. She felt so awkward begging forgiveness to somebody she didn't trust, but it felt right at the moment. And seeing the Viking so emotionally exposed was something she never thought of.

This night was starting to be the most interesting one in her life, it seemed. Both of them acting so out of character and confused about it. She actually missed cocky, arrogant blonde Vampire that crushed people with one look. It was easier to be rude to him than to this person standing in front of her. Sookie never saw hurt in Eric's eyes before this moment and the fact she was the one causing it, only made her feel worse about this whole situation.

"_This is a mistake. I am not supposed to be here. Bill is my boyfriend and the person I love. What happened on that parking lot is-…"_

"_Isn't a mistake Sookie. You know Bill is using you. Don't say that he is the one you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. We both know it is not true! Only mistake here is that I am giving you time to change your mind instead of trusting my instincts." _And with those words, Eric was on the bed, on top of her, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

He used his body to pin her, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head. _"Open your mouth. Open it for me." _His demanding tone sent waves of both fear and pleasure down Sookie's spine. It felt so good to be dominated by him. At that moment she knew real Eric never left the room and all of his hurt was just reflecting the state she was in. Her own confusion regarding what is happening to them. She let his tongue slip inside, caressing hers in a gentle but demanding way. One of his arms released the hold he had and moved to her hip. There it started tracing small circles, moving sometimes down the leg, sometimes up to the hem of her shirt, but always returning to the hip. She could feel him getting harder, but there was nothing to do, since he was still holding her captive. So she grinded against his crotch, making him moan roughly. It was in that moment that Sookie took control over the kiss and with new founded strength pushed him off of her body. They rolled and she ended up straddling him and kissing with all her might. She could feel his lips curling in a familiar smirk, knowing that he let her do this and take over control. But she didn't care. He always made it so obvious to her how he lusts over both her mind and body, so she wanted to show him that the feeling is mutual.

It was now her turn to touch and, oh boy, did she do that. Eric was like a sculpture. Perfect in almost every way. She removed his shirt, trailing open mouth kisses from his stomach back to his mouth. Her small arms were caressing his torso, pinching and then kissing his nipples. _"Bite Sookie, bite me" _his hoarse voice calling. So she did, she took his nipple in her mouth, biting down hard, knowing she can't really injure him. Not only it didn't hurt, but it powered him so much that he launched them both from the bed and into the opposite wall. Now she was pinned between two solid walls, one from behind and one being Eric.

At this point, he finally realized that she was still dressed, so without wasting any more time, he ripped the shirt, leaving her only in bra. She thanked God for a nice underwear ensemble for this day, almost transparent violet lace with small flowers on it. Not that he noticed, since next thing hitting the ground was bra and Eric's head moved from her neck to the valley between her breasts. His hands travelled up, cupping her boobs and teasing with long fingers. She didn't pay attention to it before, but he has such wonderful hands. Long fingers made for caressing. Made to be inside her skirt, inside her panties and oh, no, he just pushed one of his fingers past her most sensitive spot. Yes, those hands were made for love making.

Sookie hooked both of her legs around his waist and slightly pushed from the wall, trying to force him back to bed. Although she liked the feeling of wild animal sex against the cold wall, this was her first time with Eric and call her old fashioned, but she still wanted it to happen in bed.

"_Eric, wait."_ She was moaning between kisses. _"Stop for a second."_

And so he did. It seemed like he was getting off from a cloud or something. Slowly the frenzy he was in subdued and in front of Sookie was again the loving and caring Eric. His hands moved up to her arms and held her straight against the wall, while he locked gaze with her. Not letting go, he was closing the distance between their faces again, and all she could do was to lick her lips in anticipation. It took him some time to kiss her again, since the look of agony in Sookie's face seemed to lighten up his mood. She wanted that kiss so desperately and he knew it, which was the reason why he held back.

"_I mistreated you. Made you act against your will. If you still want to return to Bill, go ahead." _He was whispering against her lips, her naked breasts against his bare chest, nipples hard as rocks. His cockiness was back with full strength, knowing that at this moment he had her in his hands, both metaphorically and literally. All the time smirking, he started to grind against her, causing shivers and trebling knees. Her only chance was trying to stay focused while this is happening and she was failing miserably. So she did next best thing she could think of - played on insecurity he showed not so long ago.

"_If you were a man you would let me go. Attacking me like that and not giving me a chance to leave. It is a new type of low, even for you Northman."_ It seemed to do the trick since he backed away from her, grin gone from his face. Again he looked like a vulnerable man not sure of what he is doing, but this time she wanted to show him there is nothing to be insecure of.

Sookie clasped one hand around his wrist and placed other gently on his cheek.

"_I have no idea why I am doing this Eric, but it seems as the most natural thing to do when I am around you. And when I am not with you, I dream of it. You are a cocky, arrogant, pompous ass that needs to learn where the limits are, but I like you for it. During all that we've been through I actually came to like you. There will be a lot of issues to discuss and I'm sure we will keep on fighting, but at this point I only want one thing…"_

"_What is it, Lover?"_

"_Just that…"_

And she kissed him, without any rush, slowly leading their way back to bed.


End file.
